


My Dear Jellybean

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based of of that one clip from dreams alt stream, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Getting Together, M/M, No beta we die like my inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I really don't know what to put here dbdn is literally just them being cute
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: anonymous





	My Dear Jellybean

“Hey Dream” Sapnap smirked as he leaned closer to the blushing blonde. “What?” Dream stuttered out, trying and failing to not blush. 

“Why are you blushing?”

“I'm not!” Dream squeaked out as he stared at his hands, refusing to meet the other's gaze.

“Could it be because…” the younger man said as he grabbed Dream's chin and tilted his gaze to where their eyes were locked, “I called you 'my jellybean', hm”

Dream blushed impossibly harder, “N-no! Nope!” 

Sapnap let out a hearty chuckle, “I didn't know you got flustered so easily! Is that why you always hide your fav when we cuddle?” Dream's eyes widened and he slapped his hands on his face, curled into himself, and let out a soft, broken whimper that shattered Sapnap's heart.

  


“Shit, hey man I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd actually get to you.” Dream peaked an eye out at that, the heavy blush coating his face made Dream's freckles stand out. He looked back down. “ 's not that.”

Sapnap tilted his head a bit and furrowed his eyebrows,“What is it then?”

“I-” Dream cut himself off by pulling Sapnap into a hug and burying his face into his neck.

“Yeah dude?” the ravenette wasn't fazed, they were both extremely clingy and cuddly, but he was a little confused that Dream was  _ sitting in his lap holy shit how is he so light— _

Sapnap placed his hands gently on the taller's lower back _ — avoiding the area that he really wanted to touch _ as he continued.

“I may have feelings for you..” 

Sapnap jolted at those words, and pulled Dream back by his broad shoulders,“What what? You're serious?”

A small nod.

“That, that's why I didn't respond, I was too embarrassed and I  _ actually kinda really like the nickname?” _

Sapnap smiled widely, “I really like you too.”

Dream chuckled and pulled Sapnap in for a kiss, and sighed as Sapnap held Dream's jaw in both of his large hands as he deepened the kiss.

  


After a minute, they pulled away, though reluctantly.

“So Dream, you  _ do  _ want to be my little jellybean!”

**Author's Note:**

> Only moderating the comments as to say say the name of Dream's alt account!
> 
> It's v short but I hope you like it! Might rewrite it in the morning jdj


End file.
